


Entropy

by thefilmmakerandsongwriter



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilmmakerandsongwriter/pseuds/thefilmmakerandsongwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entropy- Lack of order or predictability; gradual decline into disorder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entropy

The gunshot was fired as a warning. At the burst of the bullet, the crowd dispersed and rejoined, like waves breaking against the rocks. The cloud of noxious gas that followed sent a very clear message to the protesters Too clear, Grantaire thought, as his senses warred with the rest of him. “Enjolras!” His panicked call was swallowed in the churning mob. “ENJOLRAS!” Grantaire called louder as he wiped his streaming eyes uselessly. None of the meetings of Les Amis del ABC, the Friends of Democracy group at Uni, had prepared him for this. Through his stinging eyes, Grantaire caught a glimpse of blonde curls: Enjolras was struggling a few feet away to free himself from the grip of an officer who held his arm in a vice-like grip. Thankfully, he looked un- hurt, albeit exceedingly pissed off. The officer’s horse, spooked by all the commotion, reared up its front legs, distracting him long enough for Enjolras to twist free.

“Over here!” Grantaire called, hoping that Enjolras could follow the sound of his voice, like following a flare into darkness. He caught the edge of Enjolras’ sleeve and pulled him closer. The two men blindly gripped each other, their hands making up for their reduced sight capabilities. A moment of solidarity, hands pressed into each other’s forearms, labored breathing on each other’s necks, was all they had before they began running. He and Enjolras struggled past a thick wall of bodies, churning aimlessly in the streets as the police corralled them into subdued circles. There was a systematic chaos to the scene that Grantaire’s alcoholic mind, so accustomed to entropy, appreciated despite the circumstances. Now that he was reunited with Enjolras, his panic subsided and his adrenaline-hyped mind picked up on little details he would have, on any other occasion, ignored, such as the bounce of Enjolras’ curls on the nape of his neck as he darted into a narrow alleyway off the main street, or the shape of the small of his back, curving into that fine ass. Or the way Enjolras’ lips gave way under his as he kissed him long and deep, shoved against the grimy wall of the alley. Enjolras breathed deeply into Grantaire, fingers clutching the loops of his belt.

“Wait, you greedy bastard, we’re barely out of the clear yet.” When they reached their apartment, sweaty and stinking and crying from the tear gas and exhaustion, they stumbled over each other trying to reach the general vicinity of the shower, helping one another shed clothing along the way. Grantaire’s fingers were trembling too hard to unbutton his shirt all the way, and Enjolras, his own hands busy at his pants zipper, yanked it off with a vicious tug of his teeth. Together they practically collapsed into the shower. Enjolras hissed as the hot water stung against his fresh scrapes. He allowed Grantaire to lather his back with body wash, gently cleaning his cuts.

“Battle wounds,” Grantaire said with a grin.

“Hardly,” Enjolras scoffed. Grantaire took his time, massaging his muscles until they relaxed under his practiced hands. Then he spun Enjolras around to get a better angle at his chest, shining gloriously under the steam of the shower, planting a kiss at his sternum and slowly making his way down, letting his lips linger along the dark trail of hair leading down to his groin. Enjolras bit back a moan, pulling at Grantaire’s hair with anxious fingers. Grantaire kissed and licked every inch of skin he could find between Enjolras’ hipbone and the base of his cock, all the while licking words of encouragement into the skin of his inner thighs, making Enjolras tremble. Grantaire teased Enjolras’ balls with one fingertip, while licking across the swell of his boner with the flat of his tongue, murmuring into the tightly-drawn skin.

“God you want this badly.” Enjolras keened in agreement, hips bucking into Grantaire’s mouth. When Grantaire couldn’t take him any deeper, he sucked obscenely, cheeks hollowing out, and felt the tremors racking through Enjolras’ body, spreading out into thick warmth. Grantaire’s lips reach the tip of him again, and he swirled his tongue languidly along the tip of Enjolras’ cock, causing him to finish with a cry of near-anguish. Enjolras looked truly and completely done by the time Grantaire finished his slow ascent upwards from his hipbones, trailing along his chest, till their lips finally met.

“What would I do without you,” Enjolras murmured tiredly.

“You’d find yourself another underclassman stupid enough to join your ridiculous causes.” Grantaire responded without any real venom, but Enjolras curled his fists around Grantaire’s hips, jerking him closer, if possible.

“You’re not just another underclassmen to me,” he hissed, biting down on Grantaire’s earlobe.

“Oh yeah?” Grantaire grinned wickedly, “prove it.” It took a moment for his meaning to dawn on Enjolras, but when it did his pulse quickened and his mouth gaped open a little. It’s was going to be a long night.


End file.
